forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 16: Treachery/Supports
Augustus and George C Support *'George': We have so much catching up to do. *'Augustus': I can't agree more. Where do we start? *'George': First off, in your time, did I get gimped like I did? Or did something else happen entirely? *'Augustus': You were incapacitated somehow. You and mom didn't like telling me the story because you thought it would scare me away from fighting. *'George': Man, the fact that we had to worry about that is kind of sad, to be frank. *'Augustus': It wasn't a pretty world out there. I had to be trained up because Esh-Ban was still on the loose. *'George': Damn. That guy's like a cockroach. He'd survive getting his head cut off. *'Augustus': I dunno. I feel like that part's a bit of a cock''reach''. *'George': Oh, you don't know nothing about cockreaches until you've seen— *'Augustus': Okay, you officially made it awkward. *'George': What, are those jokes not kosher around my kid? *'Augustus': I don't think so. *'George': Damn. Okay. At least you're only shaving off 40% of the possible jokes. *'Augustus': Sorry about that. We'll make up some new ones together. *'George': You're really dedicated to this, aren't you? *'Augustus': Well of course! In fact, it's my dream to start a traveling comedy troupe. We'll travel the world putting on shows for people. And I'd like you to come with me. *'George': I see... Well, I don't know how well I'd be able to tag along. Wheelchairs aren't exactly fit for travel. *'Augustus': Aw man... *'George': We can still make jokes together though! Don't think I'm not out of this plan just yet, kiddo. *'Augustus': Alright! Let's get started right away. I hope you're sitting down because these will knock you off your feet. *'George': ... Augustus and Joos C Support *'Augustus': Hey Joosbag. *'Joos': That's a new one. *'Augustus': Pull my finger. *'Joos': ...Excuse me? *'Augustus': You heard me. *'Joos': Did you just walk up to your head tactician and ask him to pull your finger? *'Augustus': Damn right I did. Now do it. *'Joos': No. *'Augustus': Please! *'Joos': This is no time for jokes that five-year olds find funny. *'Augustus': You're not fun!! *'Joos': I'm plenty of fun, but not for juvenile pranks like that. *'Augustus': Do it. *'Joos': No. *'Augustus': Just do it! I promise I'll leave you alone after this. *'Joos': Fine! *'Augustus': Yes! *'Joos': But only because you kept pestering me like a chi...Oh my god! *'Augustus': Ah! Look what you did! *'Joos': How the fuck? Your damned finger came clean off! *'Augustus': How dare you, first of all! *'Joos': What the hell? *'Augustus': ...Gotcha! *'Joos': And now it's back? But what was I holding...? *'Augustus': My dad cast an illusion spell that activated when you pulled my finger. I wish it would have lasted longer so I could make you do things to make it up to me. *'Joos': Wow. That's...probably the most creative twist on that joke I've ever seen. Not bad. *'Augustus': Damn right! Bohl and Green C Support *'Bohl': Uncle Green! *'Green': Hey there Bohl. *'Bohl': Green, I have been meaning to pose a question to you. *'Green': Go for it. *'Bohl': What is my mother like? *'Green': Shouldn't you know? She kind of raised you. *'Bohl': Kind of is the key part of that. *'Green': What do you mean? *'Bohl': My mom was always very busy when I was growing. I did not get a lot of time with her. When I was spending it with her, her mind was occupied, much like Bohl's! *'Green': I see. *'Bohl': But I did get to be with you and Mason a lot. *'Green': I'm sure we were no substitute. *'Bohl': That is alright. So what is she like? *'Green': Hm... She's very driven. It's difficult to piss her off, but when you do, you're in for a world of hurt, and she's very dedicated to her job. *'Bohl': Hmm, I am seeing this. She is much like me! *'Green': I guess so. I haven't spent enough time with you to know. What was I like in the future? *'Bohl': I am guessing that since you answered me, I can do the same. From what I can tell, you seem to not have changed a lot. *'Green': Oh really? *'Bohl': Yes. You were always good for me to go to and ask things to. *'Green': That's good to hear. I'm glad that the utter existential terror of the future didn't mess with my head too much. *'Bohl': Yes. Although you did not sing as much as you do now. *'Green': I change my mind. Your future sucked. Justice and Kelsie C Support *'Justice': Keshie I have come with an urgent question! *'Kelsie': Oh, er, what is it? *'Justice': Permission to run my hand through your hair? *'Kelsie': Yeah, I guess that's cool. *'Justice': Sweet! You have such bouncy and lovely curls and I just want to steal them. *'Kelsie': Please don't steal my hair. *'Justice': But Kesh… *'Kelsie': My hair. My rules. *'Justice': Okay, makes sense. I'm not taking my hand out of it though. *'Kelsie': You have to eventually. *'Justice': Nuh uh. These springy curls are mine. *'Kelsie': I'm not so sure about that there, friendo. *'Justice': I'm holding onto them. They're mine. All mine. *'Kelsie': They're attached to my head. That means they're mine. *'Justice': So, two solutions? I chop them off, or you're mine. *'Kelsie': No, and I'm into girls. *'Justice': But the curls… *'Kelsie': I think you've had enough time touching my hair. Mason and Spencer C Support *'Mason': Spencer... *'Spencer': Uh oh, that sure sounds a lot like the dejected Mason voice. *'Mason': Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I really need your help right now. *'Spencer': What's the matter? *'Mason': I got tricked again. Some peddler sold me something claiming it would make my magic power stronger, but it's just a stupid rock. *'Spencer': Oh geeze. Those jerks will tell you anything. *'Mason': Right? And I'm so easily fooled it works every time! Ugh, I hate that about myself. *'Spencer': Hey, it's okay. *'Mason': Not really... You're the only one who doesn't make fun of me for getting tricked. Everyone else would just tease me. *'Spencer': You're the closest thing to a sibling I have, so of course I wouldn't make fun of you. *'Mason': You're such a good friend. *'Spencer': No problem Mason. Hey, maybe we can work on your gullibility? *'Mason': I doubt we'd be able to do that. I've been trying to fix that for years with no results. *'Spencer': We're in a new time, so let's get a fresh start. I'll be there for you. *'Mason': Thanks Spencer! *'Spencer': No problem. Just don't look at the word gullible written on the ceiling. *'Mason': ...What? *'Spencer': ...Okay, bad start. Augustus and Danica B Support *'Danica': Look, if you're still mad about me looking for your book, I understand, *'Augustus': There are things in my pants you aren't meant to touch, Danica! And you tried touching them! A guy can't forgive that! *'Danica': But I was just looking for your book. *'Augustus': Tell that to everything else down there. *'Danica': Seriously, stop acting like I was trying to grope you. We both know I was searching for something in particular. I'm not desperate. *'Augustus': You're desperate for what rightfully belongs to me! *'Danica': Uh huh. At this point I think you're lying about your book being hidden in your pants. There's no way. *'Augustus': It IS in my pants! *'Danica': Then why can't you believe me that I was looking for it? *'Augustus': Because where your hand was and where the jokes are, well, are two totally different places? *'Danica': Oh. I got it. *'Augustus': Yeah, so when you tried getting into my pants from the front, you were way off base. Why would I keep it in the front of my pants, anyway? *'Danica': I was so foolish. Forgive me for realizing what I've done was so very wrong? *'Augustus': Just don't try it again and we'll call it even. George and Signele A Support *'Signele': Okay, what is it with all these feet around here? Someone is in big trouble when I find out who's been hurting the poor bunnies to litter my path with their feet! *'George': To be fair, they aren't real rabbit feet. *'Signele': You. *'George': Me. *'Signele': You know how much I love bitty little bunnies. This isn't cool, even if they aren't real feet. You almost had my mommy Signele instincts go all crazy. *'George': Please never refer to yourself like that again. Well, the first part. By all means, say your name again. *'Signele': What is it with you and my name? *'George': It's weird. *'Signele': Thanks. Just like my giant ears. Betcha want to rag on those again. *'George': Not bad weird! Good weird! *'Signele': There's no such thing as a good weird. *'George': There is. Say your name again. *'Signele': …er, Signele? *'George': It rolls off your tongue weird. Kind of like you're missing a lot of fun sounds it could have going on. *'Signele': I have a perfectly fine Taguel name… *'George': But it would be BETTER if you called yourself Signelele. So it rhymes with ukulele, and therefore makes it fun. Which, in retrospect, isn't exactly something you are. *'Signele': You mean to tell me that you've been bothering me just so you could tell me I should add a sound to my name? *'George': I did contemplate cursing you so that you'd say it like Signelele, but…yes? *'Signele': You're as annoying as I am. I like that. *'George': Wow, an actual smile from the bunny bitch! *'Signele': …and my positive feelings towards you are now gone. Category:Supports